WHAT EVERY HAPPENS?
by bellaandEdwardrux
Summary: This about Spencer and Derek working in the man on man relationship that they have and hurrldes to come over when working for the F.B.I.


He is my whole world and I just can't wait to see him again he has been away for almost 6 week. He has been in Boston working on a case that only he was welcome to come on.

Waiting at the office at my desk looking over case files and doing paper work from are last case. Derek Morgan desk has been empty for the last six weeks and so has the bed he share with his lover for the past 6 months. Spencer Reid knows that these cases come up once in while but his lover has been under cover so they has been no contact with an one on the team. Derek has been my best friend for the 8 years since being on the team and one day about 6 months he came up to me and ask me on a date. That was one of the greatest day for Spencer after that we were together all the time until Emily died if Morgan was not a home sleeping he was at the office working on the case looking for Dole. Then we found out that she was alive and that J.J and Hotch keep it a secret and Derek pushed every one out of his life and when Derek left 6 weeks ago me and him were not on speaking terms. Waiting for him today was so hard because I don't know if he sleep with an one well he was away or if we where still a couple. Looking up from my desk seeing him coming throw the doors of the office wanting so bad to hug and kiss him but we can't because dating someone on the same team is against code for F.B.I. We all get up and welcome him back he looks at me and give me a hug and whispers

"Hey baby boy, can we talk later?"

"Ya sure Derek come over to my house at about 7."

Walking away going to the break room to get more coffee my phones starts to ring. Looking at the number it is the hospital were my mom is staying Las Vegas.

"Hello this is Dr. Reid talking is everything okay with my mother?"

"Sorry to call at this time but your mother pass away last night well she was sleeping."

"No...no this can't be happen I will be on the first flight out today."

"Dr. Reid we will see you soon and will be helping you with the funeral when you get down here later today, good bye."

Closing my phone my heart just breaks falling to the ground on my bum. Pulling my knees up to my chest and crying I don't feel the big strong arms wrap around me. Looking up throw my hair I see my boyfriend face he looks so scared.

"What is happen Spence?"

"My mom died last night she was the only person who loved me in this world."

"That not true, I love you Spencer in the last couple months it may have not look like it,but you are the best thing that has happen to me."

"I love you to Der, but right now I have to fly out Las Vegas and make funeral plains."

"I coming with you Spencer you are going to need support of a love one." "The team will think things." "What ever they can think what they want."

Getting of the plane in Vegas making some bad memory for me as a child that I wish would just go away. Derek can feel me being uncomfortable because he grabs my hand as we walk throw the airport. Getting to the hotel all I want to do right now is get into a little ball and hide from the outside world.

"Derek do you want to go for a walk get some dinner or something?" Spencer says in a whisper like he did something wrong. "

Ya, sure baby boy I would love to get dinner with you."

After getting changed Derek is walking beside me holding my hand on the out and open it feels great. We go to chines restaurant and has we are walking in Spencer see his dad. Derek looks around and see nothing that looks wrong but then he she Mr. Reid standing there at the take out window. Turing around Spencer try's to leave but can't because as he turns to leave he here is name from his dad

"Spencer is that you?"

Walking over to his dad Derek still has my hand and i can feel it shaking very bad and that if he lets go right now that Spencer emotions will get the better of him.

"Hi dad." Spencer says on the edge of tears.

"Hey Spencer what brings you down too this part of Vegas?"

"Staying at a hotel down here for the next couple of days."

"Why?"

"Because mom died last night in her sleep and I'm here to put the funeral together for her."

"Ohhh,sorry for your lose son and who is this standing beside you?"

"This is Derek Morgan my boyfriend and he is one of my co-workers."

"Nice to meet you sir." Derek stick out his hand to shake it but Mr. Reid just looks at it with this most ditty's look on his face.

"His there a problem here Dad." Spencer says throw is teeth.

"Ya, no son of mine is gay because that is just wrong you like fucking woman."

"No, dad I like guys and there is nothing you can fucking do about it so I will see you at the funeral if you come and if you don't I could care less I disowned you as my dad a long fucking time ago have good night because I'm going to have a great night with my BOYFRIEND!"

Getting back to the hotel Derek's take my hands once we are inside the hotel room and looks at me and whisper in my ear "That was so hot I love hearing you swear it just get my inside going and I just what to make you love me more." Looking up at him I can tell that he still feel bad about going away with out saying good bye to when he left for Boston.

Getting up the day of the funeral was really hard for me because I have to put the only parent I have every loved and she is dead. If anything every happen to Derek I might not be able to live with my self anymore. Getting sleep last night was so hard I just keep thinking what if I never put her in the hospital that she might still be alive it is all my fault what did I do. Derek gets up and see Spencer standing staring out the window and he can tell that Spencer think that it is who killed his mom. Getting up he walks over to the window and wraps his hands around his waist.

"Hey baby boy it is not your fault that she passed away."

"I know, I just feel I could of done more to maybe see her more or move her closer to us."

"You were here twitch a month you did the best you could do I know how you feel I need to go and she my mom more to."

Spencer turns around and hugs Derek and just breaks down what he has been holding back for the past two days and lets all the emoticon get to him. Getting to the funeral home there is a lot more people who where then he think would come. After saying everything there was a get together at one of the nurse house who held Mrs. Reid every day. Spencer and Derek had to leave early because they had to get a plain out back home because they just called to a case. They get on the plain and once they land they go to the private jet to meet the team. Getting on the plain him and Derek have to act that they are dating even if they are.

"Well come back Derek and sorry to hear about your mother Spencer." Erin Hochter says.

They turn the laptop in and find the wonderful Garcia be hide the computer screen." "Hello you beautiful people."

"Hi baby girl" Morgan says. "Well you be flying out to Chicago they have found a body every year in the same area for the past 3 years and you are not going to like it every time it is while Derek his there to visit his mom so they think that it his him." Garcia say throw the laptop. "But where you not in Boston for the past 6 weeks Morgan?" Reid asks. "No...I was it Chicago for the last week Hotch gave me sometime of so I could see my mom and sisters."

"Ohhh...so you lied to us because you did not trust us." Getting off the plain and getting to the police station they took Morgan in to a question room. All Derek could about his that they can not find out about his child hood.

FLASHBACK

I was 11 years old and had just finish are football practice at the local community centre. Getting to the change room the coach and direct of the community centre Carlo Buford came in to the shower after everyone else had left and that was the first time he touch me and made me suck him of which I never like. He did this until I left for college and then he moved on to other kids. He always told me I was special because I was his first and not his only and if I every told anyone he would kill them and I just could not risk it because he would.

FLASHBACK END

Spencer is pissed he cant even think right now and he just want to go home and found out that Morgan lied about where he was for the last week. I wonder what else he has lied about maybe he dose even love me and he only said that because he sleep with someone in Boston. He dose here J.J calling his name from behide him saying that "Morgan only wants to talk to you, Spencer did u hear me.

"Ya sorry J.J I just was think of something, why dose he want to talk to me and know one else."

"I don't know, your you going to talk to him or are you to busy to talk to him right now."

"No..I'm going."

Walking to the question room he takes a couple breathes before going in and just about as he his about go into the room he feels a hand on the shoulder.

"Who is there?" Spencer ask in wondering voice.

"It me Hotch just before you go in I turn the mics and the video off you have 5 mintues in there then after that I have to turn them back on."

"Ok..thank you."

Turning back towards the door he look into the room and see Derek facing the wall. He knows that he is pissed at this point.

"Who every is there the only people I want to talk to are Garica or ." Derek yells throw his teeth.

"It...me." Spencer says in a scared voice.

He sees Derek turn around and he looks up and he can tell that the his older lover has been crying and that he dose not want to see him cry. Spencer walks over and sit in Derek lap and start to hug him.

"Spencer they can see us and hear what we are doing in this room."

"They can't Derek everything has been turned of for the next 5 mins."

"Look at me baby boy, I never wanted to lie to you but Iwas only done here because I told my mom about you I only wanted to be down for a couple days but it was so hard but not because I was scared about what she would think I was scared about how you would act once you found out that I told her."

"Derek that means everything to me because it shows how much you love you told the number one person in your life."

"Second person now she is my mother, but you are the man the man I love and will always love."

Spencer lower his head a Derek raise his head until there lips meet and they kiss for a few second and Derek looks up at Spencer.

"I did not hurt this boys I promise you."

"I know...but know that you know something please just tell me so you can get of this room and we can home."

"I can't tell you because it is a naste old secrect that, I have never told anyone and he said if I tell anyone he would kill them and I can't lose you."

"Derek look at me there is nothing wrong he cant hurt you because I will not let hurt you."

"Okay but you are going to think I'm trash after this and won't want to be with me."

"Please just tell...me."

"Okay I was 10 years old I had just started at youth center after my dad passed away to keep myself out of trouble well we had just finished are second footbal game and the other kids had left to go home, I was in the shower and the youth center owner Carlo Buford came inand started to touch me and then he made me get on my knees a suck him of and then after that he made me do other things it went on for a long time until I left for school and then he moved on to other kids but I was his first I was always and are still special to him."

Derek can't even look Spencer right now because he will see hurt and the look of nasteness in his face.

"Derek look at me there is nothing wrong about what happen and I do not hate you anymore or think you are a piace of trash."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and that was in the past and now here the future is what is important and I was used like that to by some baby sitters when I was the same age and you don't need to feel like you are in this alone for now."

"Names of the people who touch the man I love are going to get a not ery lovely visite from me."

"No...right now we are going to get you out of this room I'm going to to talk to Hotch and we willback."

Trying to get up from Derek lap he can't because he is be held down by the older man. Spencer turns arounds and finds his lip which he knows that what is Derek wanted right now. He let me go after that and getting up I whisper I love you to him jsut before I walk out the door.

Walking out I tell Hotch and we get into the SUV and go to pick this man up. We pull up to the youth center and it looks pretty dead right now we get out of the car and start to clear the youth center. I walking and I see him in his office and turn the nob and I see Derek already in there talking and yell at one other man.

"Thank for coming ." Buford says looking him like he his going to eat him right there and then.

"Hello Buford."

Spencer can see Derek walking over to him and he stands beside me and looks a Buford.

"Well you have very lucky to have this man as a boyfriend because he could he would be with me but then you came along and look happy this time coming to Chicago and then I found out that yo where with an other man.

**Well thanks for reading hope you liked it please look over the mess ups I don't have a beta yet still looking for one. I left it as Cliff hanger to see if I could keep wring plaese leave reviews on what you think of this story.**

**YOU WRITER**

**TONI**


End file.
